If i was immortal
by Kera Alter
Summary: *GENDER BENDER* everybody believes that Fiona is in love with prince gumball or is that because of circumstances? suck at summarys read if you love adventure time.
1. Chapter 1

If I were immortal

By: Kera Alter

I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME if I did Fiona and cake would be back awhile ago….

* * *

Fiona once again slipped into her corner she found, away from cake and bmo, to be alone prince gumball yet again rejected her and kept acting like she didn't matter until he needed to be saved… as always she didn't really know why she liked him, other than the fact she thought he was gorgeous, he had no scars, he always ran away, he couldn't adventure if it was life or death he would try to bake. She took her retractable sword and through it at the same place where she always did. Not knowing of the eyes that could see her. He knew this hiding place he made it. He heard the banging and came to investigate the sight of her crying throwing her favorite sword that pinky gave her awhile back. Getting a little bit closer he saw the big marks on the wall showing the repetitive motion of something hitting the wall he always cared about her ,pinky didn't never did. But as he thought this Fiona started crying and blaming herself, he snapped he couldn't stay away anymore, gumball said "she's off limits" and "she's mine" but clearly wasn't after her. He didn't even know that he killed her inside every time they saw each other. Then Marshall saw something he didn't believe she took her hat off and started writing a note she crumpled it up and left the room. Not 5 min later cake was asking why her hat was off Fiona's voice wasn't heard. He went to the crumpled note and read it.

_Cake: I'm sorry I can't stay in ooo anymore I love you sis but I can't explain this gumball broken me so many times I don't know if I want to save him anymore._

_Gumball: jus just goodbye okay?_

_Marshall: if only I was immortal_

_Goodbye guys_

_Fi~_

Marshall was confused what was the immortal part supposed to mean?

* * *

its the first chapter so its not very long sorry r&r hope you liked it /_^


	2. Chapter 2

HI! Its me lol im back I forgot to mention I wouldn't update until I had five review and I checked and had six so here I am! I saw follow notices…and not a review from followers? Really lol it doesn't take that long does it? Anyhow I don't own adventure time but I do own this story. ;p lets go to OOO for more adventures!

* * *

Cakes pov:

Fi? Your hat baby where is it Fiona was still unresponsive he bright long blonde hair was tangled and had serious hat hair but was still flowing and gorgeous. Fiona pulled the tattered worn hat from her hands and threw it in the fire place shocking me half to death. That hat was her home, her heart, and plain and simple it was her! Fiona left cake in a state of shock tail puffed up and maw wide open, as the hat burned…

Marshall's pov:

This was bad she's going to do it. She's going to leave! Fiona had already started to break her ties. No one else remembers but her (and me) gumball gave her that hat.

_FLASHBACK:_

_cake and her parents ran into the kingdom ran by a young pink prince. _(in the court room)_ a HUMAN! Impossible! The great mushroom war left them extinct! The young baby girl started to laugh and stumble over to the young prince in only a diaper the prince curious walked over to her, the baby tapped his face saying FI!FI!FI! The prince completely amused was laughing as he ran to his room and back into the great pink hall with a bunny hat in hand. The girl curious ran over as gumball put it on her head and said let's call her Fiona. Cake's parents agreed all the way the ever living vampire king watched in the distance fighting to swoop down and suck the life out of the young human._

_END FLASHBACK:_

Marshall saw her walk upstairs and start to cry as she started the shower and shut the door. He wanted to say something DO something but he was scared for her and for himself.

* * *

Hoped you liked it remember r&r or I wont write the chapters see ya!

;p

Kera alter~


End file.
